You're Worth Getting Ill For
by panlesters
Summary: (aka When Will Jake Learn That His Actions Have Consequences) it was a good idea at the time, and Amy was definitely worth it, but that doesn't mean Jake is thrilled about being cold and stuffy on the sofa with the flu.


_**i've suddenly got inspiration! What is UP i've not written anything in like a year and suddenly two fics in a week what is happening to me**_

 _ **anyway i've read so many fics where amy is ill and jake takes care of her and honestly it was time for jake to get ill so here's that i guess. this is basically fluff because i just want my babies to be happy, even if one of them is constantly half-asleep and gross with the flu**_

 _ **props to my bro cindy ( anthropologicality on ao3) for screaming about this fic with me and coming up w prob about half of what's there bless u my friend**_

Jake really needs to consider the consequences to the romantic words and gestures he makes towards Amy. His girlfriend has been bedridden for the week with the flu and she won't let him anywhere within a five-foot radius of her. Which is something he _does not_ approve of.

"Amy if you think you are going a week of illness with no cuddling you've got another thing coming."

"You'll get ill, Jake," Amy had croaked, but had sadly snuggled further into Jake's hoodie: the closest thing she could get to smelling like him. Not that she could smell anything at that moment.

"You're worth getting ill for."

Amy had rolled her eyes but had accepted the kiss that came after and grudgingly let him climb into bed beside her and snake an arm round her waist to pull her close.

Amy has only just stepped out of the bullpen and into the lift when her phone began buzzing.

"Hey babe," she answers, the smile on her face evident in her voice. "How worth it was kissing me now?"

"Amyyyy," Jake croaks down the phone, "I'm boooored. Come entertain me."

"What am I, your private dancer?" she rolls her eyes.

"Don't flirt with me when I can't even use my sexy voice."

Amy laughs at that. His voice is hoarse and is interrupted every few words by a loud sniff or a cough.

"Okay, Jake, I'll come over. Let me pick up a few bits on the way and then I can make you dinner."

"I love a girl who cooks," Jake attempts to flirt down the phone. There's a pause, then: "see, there was nothing remotely sexy about that."

"Well, you should have thought about that last week when you got into bed with a contagious flu monster."

"Amyyyy," Jake whines.

"I'm on my way, babe, but you've got to let me hang up first. See you in ten."

Jake is curled up on the sofa surrounded by tissues and cough medicine when Amy turns up fifteen minutes later. He sees her and smiles as best he can under the circumstances.

"My angel." He smiles crookedly, like a three year old who hasn't quite figured out how to smile yet.

Amy puts her bag of shopping on the counter and joins him in the living room, pausing to plant an affectionate kiss on his forehead before walking to the TV and putting Die Hard in the DVD player.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Jake murmurs.

Amy doesn't answer but she throws him an adoring look. She knows he's joking, but she always remembers the time he asked her that question in all seriousness, when he somehow got it into his head that Amy was far too good for someone like him, and she found him curled up with one of her tiny hoodies, staring into space. She had never understood his insecurities before then, but now she always, _always_ makes sure that he knows he deserves her ten times over, and she is just trying her best to give him everything he deserves.

Amy is quick to settle on the sofa next to Jake, who cuddles into her and lifts one of her arms to wrap it round his torso.

"I think I'm dying," he announces.

Amy huffs out a laugh.

"I'm _serious_!" Jake whines indignantly. "You should start writing my will, Ames. And get a lawyer. Wait. Do we need a lawyer?"

"Jake, you need to chill," Amy says, squeezing her arm around him and bringing the other up to run through his hair. "You've got the flu. You'll be better in a few days."

"Fine," he grumbles. "I still think we should get a lawyer. Just in case. You think?"

"Whatever makes you happy, babe."

John McClane is encountering Hans Gruber when Jake's breathing finally settles and he begins to snore snotty snores. Amy runs one more hand through his hair before getting up to turn off the movie. It's then that she remembers the prank she and Gina once played on Charles. She digs through the box of DVDs Jake has by his TV until she finds Die Hard 6, and swaps the movies round. She fast forwards to half way through the movie and settles back into her chair next to Jake.

When Jake stirs about ten minutes later, his first reaction is complete heartache.

"How long have I been out?" he moans. "Scratch that, how could you have a whole Die Hard marathon without waking me up?"

"That's what you get," Amy smirks. "I thought I was worth it?" She tugs a little on his hair in teasing and he sighs. She's ready to follow through on her prank until he rests his head on her leg and huffs a little.

"Why don't I put the first one back on again?"

Jake presses a kiss to her leg through her jeans as she gets up, defeated, to put the first movie back on. He falls asleep again, at the same part, and Amy begins to fast forward to the end of the movie. When Jake stirs and looks up at her, he pouts. He's cute when he pouts, Amy knows. She is painfully aware of how cute he is when he pouts because here he is, head on her knee, pouting. She has never been able to say no to that face.

In the end they agree on the second movie, and when Jake drifts off for a third time she tucks him in with a blanket and relocates to the kitchen, where she begins to cook soup, putting on Lady and the Tramp on in the background.

She's just finishing up blitzing the soup when Jake wakes up, poking his pounding head over the sofa to glance at her.

"Soup?"

Jake smiles softly in response. He braces himself for how awful it's going to be, but he begins to feel warm and fuzzy over the fact that she cooked for him.

"What's in it?"

"Uh. Ham? There wasn't any chicken so I used the packet ham out of your fridge. Noodles, a couple of onions and a potato, carrots. I found some cucumber in the fridge too, that went in. Cabbage too."

"Okay, I definitely _do not_ have cabbage in my house, Ames."

"I picked it up on the way," she shrugged, "Figured it's probably good for sick people."

Jake takes a mouthful of soup without much caution, and yelps suddenly.

"Oh. Is it that bad?" Amy frowns.

"Hot." Jake replies with a hand holding his tongue pitifully.

Amy takes the spoon from him and blows it gently, before feeding it to him as if he's a toddler. He leans into her shoulder and his mind begins to drift off.

About half way through his bowl of soup, Jake starts crying. It's partly because the soup is _awful_ ("Amy, if you change it from chicken to pork, you've got to use pork broth too, you know." "Are these ramen noodles?") but partly because Jake loves Amy. He loves her _so, so much_ , and some voice of logic tells him that she _must_ love him back. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't cuddle with him or make him soup and feed it to him. She wouldn't watch Die Hard with him till he fell asleep or kiss his forehead or run her fingers through his hair. And he's crying, he's _sobbing_ , because he doesn't deserve her but here she is, being beautiful and amazing and _everything_ and he's _so_ lucky to have her. He can't even put into words how glad he is she loves him and so he cries.

Amy pulls him in for a hug and kisses his hair.

"You okay, baby?" She whispers. Jake puts his head to her chest and sniffs.

"I love you," he murmurs. "I love you so much. Thank you, Amy. I love you." At some point he starts hiccupping and Amy sits and laughs at him silently for a minute before she fetches him a glass.

"I can't believe you chose me," Jake continues between hiccups. "You could have had anyone and you chose _me_."

"Jake -"

"I'm so glad you chose me. I'm trying so hard to keep you, you know. I don't think I could live without you."

"Jake, I'm not going anywhere," Amy whispers soothingly into his ear. "There was no choice. The only one for me is you, that's the way it's always been, even before I realised. You don't have to try and keep me. I'm staying."

That sets Jake off again, tears streaming down his face as he cries into her chest. She knows he's half delirious from the flu but she finds it so endearing. She just hopes he remembers this conversation. She doesn't want him to think he's got to work to keep her, when he's everything she's ever needed.

 _ **comments are great, any time you want to come scream about jake and amy with me you can find me at hearteyes-peralta on tumblr**_

 _ **feel free to send me prompts or something even though you probably won't see the product of them for months because i only get motivation in small doses**_


End file.
